El hombre más valiente que pudo existir
by Sweet Knight
Summary: La vida de Severus Snape nunca fue la que el esperaba, pero quizá, una recompensa le espere después de una vida llena de mentiras, porqué tan solo Lily Evans, puede hacerlo feliz. Denme una oportunidad, entren y lean, porfavor ;D


Declaimer: Harry Potter NO me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo atribuyanme la escritura.

Summary: La vida de Severus Snape nunca fue la que el esperaba, pero quizá, una recompensa le espere después de una vida llena de mentiras, porqué tan solo Lily Evans, puede hacerlo feliz.

El hombre más valiente que pudo existir.

Severus Snape & Lily Evans

**El hombre más valiente que pudo existir.**

_No es que exista algo luego de la vida... Pero el parecía verlo, más hallá, quizá tan solo era su recompensa, que lo miraba, dulce y paciente, que lo esperaba y lo miraba con sus ojos verdes._

.

.

.

Si la vida no te dio la oportunidad de estar con _ella_, más bien si tú mismo te la arrebataste.

Ese era un pensamiento común que pasaba siempre por la mente de Severus Snape.

Un hombre de aproximados... 38 años. Alto, dos cortinas de cabello espeso, una pálida piel, y unos ojos tan negros que parecía poder matar con ellos.

Años y años de dolor y sufrimiento, todo pesa cuando de pronto la vida ya no es vida, vaga sin rumbo por el castillo en el que impartes su profecion, si tan solo ella hubiera podido saber que por ella hace todo lo que hace, que se levanta día a día... Pobre de él.

Lo admiro al verlo ahí, sentado en frente de la clase, soportando los ojos verdes furiosos de Potter mirándolo despectivamente, porqué el es hombre que más odia, porqué le repudia, porqué para el solo eres un traidor, alguien no digno de confianza, tan poca cosa, si tan solo pudiera saber, que ha arriesgado su propia vida por salvarle el pellejo, ¿Que pensará de él cuando sepa toda la verdad?... ¿Se enorgullecería?, pero que sobre todo, ¿ Que pensaría Potter de él si supiera que aun ama a su madre amargamente?

Pero nadie le entiende, nadie le conoce, lo juzgan con esas etiquetas mal vistas y llenas de prejuicios. La gente le maldice, los alumnos lo repudian, cuando su sufrimiento es ya mucho mayor, cuando es bueno suponer que... Sus palabras ya no le saben a nada, porqué ya ha sido suficiente.

Tan solo _ella,_ _Lily Evans,_ el amor de su vida, era quien calmaba su sed, quien calmaba su inquietud, quien lo conocía realmente.

Pero... Tenía que aceptarlo de una buena vez, ella estaba... _muerta._

Muerta y … no todo era _su_ culpa. Aunque el no lo viera así.

Si, probablemente el se haya ido por el lado equivocado y nunca deja de pregutarce ¿Que hubiera sido de su vida de haberse quedado con Lily, la bella Lily?... Su mejor amiga de grandes consejos y hermosos ojos. Pero a la vez, fue elección de aquel hombre al que tanto repudiaba.

Severus Snape no le teme a la muerte, tan solo teme _encontrase _con _ella,_ en donde sea que valla.

Esta ahí en frente de ese..._ hombre_, sí es que se le puede llamar así, al que admiraba en su juventud y tan leal le fue por años, quien con un movimiento de varita fue capaz de asesinar a su amada Evans.

Comienza a hablar y el no sabe precisamente porqué tiene _tanto_ miedo... pero esta lleno de remordimiento, que, como gran maestro de la oclumancia puede ocultar con facilidad, si tan solo Potter hubiera prestado un poco más de interés, si hubiera sido más como su madre, quizá...

-_La varita de Saúco no puede servirme como es debido, Severus, porque yo no soy su verdadero amo. Ella pertenece al mago que mata a su anterior propietario, y tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras tú vivas, Severus, la varita de Saúco no será completamente mía..._

Siseó aquel pálido ser, con ojos de rendija inyectados en sangre. ¡Pero que equivocado estaba!... Aún así lo que nuestro querido Snape no podía dejar de pensar era en su misión, no todo estaba terminado, no. Debía decirle todo a Potter, darle la última información que el mismo Dumbledore le había comunicado a él, eso no podía acabar ahí.

-_¡Mi señor!_-protestó el azabache Snape alzando su propia varita.

-_No puede ser de otro modo. Debo dominar esta varita, Severus. Si lo consigo, venceré por fin a potter. _- Y Riddle hendió en el aire su adorada varita, aunque de esta no salió siquiera un destello, y a Snape le brillaron los ojos, quizá aun tenía una oportunidad, ¡Debía buscar al muchacho!.

Pero en ese preciso momento el señor Tenebroso revelo sus verdaderas intenciones. La esfera en la que aquella asquerosa y aterradora serpiente estaba encerrada, comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de nuestro querido Severus... Este no pudo hacer más que gritar, al sentir los colmillos de la serpiente clavados en sus hombros.

Aún pudo escuchar un silbido proveniente de su antiguo amo... Que le ordenaba a la serpiente que lo asesinara. Snape solo chilló mientras perdía conciencia de su cuerpo... Todo se volvía confuso, no sabía que pasaba exactamente. ¿Así era morir?

Y precisamente la muerte del hombre más valiente que pudiera existir... ¿Debía ser así de dolorosa?

Severus tampoco detecto exactamente cuando la serpiente se aparto de el... Pero sí que pudo escuchar la voz de Voldemort como un susurró... -_Lo lamento..._

Pronto perdió el control de sus piernas, que se flexionaron y cayo forzosamente al piso, con un golpe sordo. Porqué nada le dolía más que aquella herida, se llevo las manos a esta, tratando de cerrarla, sin éxito... _Debía_ decirle a Potter, _**Debía.**_

Pero su vista cada vez se nublaba más. Aun sí esa información era crucial... Estaba acabado y lo sabía, el veneno de la serpiente le recorría el cuerpo, inyectado en las venas, el dolor simplemente era indescriptible, y lo abrumaba, lo consumía poco a poco.

Le parecio ver sus ojos verdes... Y creyó que era el final.

Pero distinguió muy a su pesar, al hijo de su amada junto a el.

Sabía que probablemente no le quedará mucho y que la sangre estaba por terminarsele. Así que lo miro,con ojos desorbitados, y su cadavérico semblante. Lo sujeto con la túnica, tomando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban aún en el cuerpo.

Escuchó salir de su garganta una voz que no reconoció, áspera y estrangulada. -_Tómalo... Tómalo..._

Y con el resto de magia que le quedaba los dejo salir. Observo el asustado semblante del chico, probablemente al ver aquella sustancia, azul plateado, ni liquida ni gaseosa escurrirle en lugar de sangre.

El cuerpo le pesaba, y le parecía que dejaba de sentirlo en realidad, no sabía como mantenía su mano sujetando al muchacho, ni de donde le salían fuerzas. Pero al saberse realizada su tarea, Severus lo miro como si no le quedará nada de sangre, y aflojo la mano que sujetaba su túnica.

-_Mírame..._

Fueron sus últimas palabras, y pudo observar, por última vez los ojos verdes de Potter, idénticos a los de su madre... su mayor anhelo, lo que más deseaba.

No podía saber que le esperaba, ni tampoco que habrían hecho con su cadáver, pero no le importaba. Todo estaba oscuro, pero estaba seguro de que no era una simple pesadilla de la que había que despertar... Por supuesto se sintió ligero cuando el dolor paró al fin.

Había tenido la peor de las vidas... Había sido el hombre más valiente que nadie jamás conociera, y había perdido al amor de su vida. Severus Snape, si que estaba arrepentido de todas las decisiones absurdas que había llegado a tomar, y por un segundo le pareció ver, escenas de su propia infancia en el fondo de aquel lienzo negro.

Sí, su madre querida, cuando aún le regalaba una sonrisa. Las pequeñas Petunia y Lily jugando en el parque de aquel hermoso lugar en Londres. También la escena en donde presenció por primera vez el andén 9 ¾ y vio el tren escarlata. Cuando fue seleccionado en Slytherin, oh sí, y cuando Evans quedaba en Griffindor, sus discusiones, sus buenos momentos, la sonrisa de Lily Evans, y aquella vez, fuera de la sala común de Griffindor, pidiendo disculpas a la pelirroja... La muerte de su querida madre querida, causada por su padre Tobías y sin él sin poder evitarla. Y luego la desgarradora muerte de su Lily Evans.

Recuerdos llenos de dolor, coraje, así como alegres y nostálgicos.

¡Ah como se arrepentía! …

Lily...

Le sonreía al final... Con sus ojos tan verdes como siempre, le extendía la mano. Y no parecía molesta, ella tan solo lo recibía, alegre, tanto que le recordó aquellos tiempos de los que el mismo se había privado.

Quizá fue un delirio de la muerte, pero debía admitir que era... Un hermoso delirio.

Porqué luego de morir, luego de tanto sufrimiento, la veía y eso... lo hacía feliz.

.

.

.

**N/A: **

_**¡Hola Mundo !**_

_**Muy bien quiero decir que este es mi primer One-shoot, ¡Por Merlín! No sé si les gustará. Muy bien he tratado de poner... Como vivía Snape, como era realmente, reviví la escena de su muerte, así que en parte eso NO me pertenece.**_

_**Pero bueno yo AMO la pareja de Lily & snape.**_

_**Aumm, quisiera saber si les ha gustado. Si no, bueno lo intenté.**_

_¿Review's?_

_**;) Quizá luego haga otro One-shoot, por lo pronto a mí, esto me satiscface, porqué esto es lo que pienso yo de Severus Snape.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Mitche~ **_


End file.
